


Just Friends Cuddles

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Cuddles, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: You have ‘just friends' cuddles with Princess Twilight to keep you warm on a cold winter night. However, the ‘just friends’ part soon becomes rather difficult.
Relationships: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Other(s), anon - Relationship





	Just Friends Cuddles

It was a dark cold winter night in this magical horse land you found yourself in. Fortunately, you were in some sort of magical tree castle owned by a friendly little purple unicorn with wings. Who was known as Princess Twilight Sparkle.

They seem very forward here. You have known this mare only over the space of about ten minutes and already you found yourself invited into her bedroom.

Still. You were nervous about this. Twilight seemed a little too eager for this ‘just friends’ cuddles. She looked at you with a broad smile upon her face as she lay in her dark purple, queen sized bed.

You, the human stood at the foot of her bed, dressed in many layers of clothes. Your outer layer was covered in a heavy, black hooded coat. Below, upon your legs you wore at least three pairs of black tracksuit bottoms. Upon your hands you wore a thick pair of black gloves. You wore a set of thick, black fur boots. And last, but not least, your face was covered by a black balaclava.

You were thankful Twilight summoned you these clothes to keep you warm. If she had not found you, you would surely have frozen to death back there in that forest.

“Are you ready for cuddles, Anon? I’ll keep you warm, don’t worry.” she asked in an excited tone of voice.

“As long as there’s no funny business.”

“Of course, Anon. No funny business.” she said in a soft, reassuring voice. “Now, let’s get those clothes off you.”

With a flash from her horn you were stripped of all your clothes. You yelped upon feeling the cold night air blast your naked body.

You rushed into the bed and wrapped your arms around Twilight. You rested your head upon her mane. The mare in turn rested her head on your shoulder, and wrapped her two front legs around your waist. In addition she folded her wings over you, encasing you with an extra blanket.

You sighed in relief when your body was bombarded with waves of heat from her. The coldness of winter was rapidly leaving you. Her soft, furry body pressed against your bare skin was a wonderful feeling.

There was just one problem. The sheer softness and warmth of her body caused a more primal part of your human anatomy to activate.

Down below your penis raged to life. Your member came to press hard against her torso. You looked down to see your cock was far larger than normal. This only made things even worse. It was like you had grown a baseball bat of a cock.

“Uhhh… what’s happening? Why has my penis gotten so large?” you asked.

“Uh sorry, passive alicorn love magic. Do you want me to cast some spells to shrink your penis back down to normal?

“No!” you shouted in a panicked tone of voice. “Just… just-just… let’s keep just friends cuddles, okay?

“Of course Anon. I will ignore your raging hard-on. I won’t force you into anything you are uncomfortable with.”

“Thank you, Twilight. I feel you will be a true friend.”

“I feel so as well. Good night, Anon.” she said softly.

“Good night, Twilight.”

With a flash from her horn, she turned off the light.

True to her word, Twilight did no funny business. She merely held you in her hooves. Nonetheless, you started to worry. She is a princess. She’s probably secretly angry at you for refusing to give her the D.

You don't know the laws of this land. Who knows what happens. But you guess refusing the sexual advances of royalty could land you in big trouble. You don't know if this is some fucked up Game of Thrones universe.

You stood at a crossroads. Chicken out and possibly face execution for refusing to have sex with royalty? Or bang royalty to earn yourself some brownie points to keep your head on your neck?

Then again. If one, or other Gods of humanity exists they will probably be pissed at you for banging an alien pony. Perhaps they will have the opposite feeling? Perhaps you will face eternal damnation for refusing to bang alien royal pony pussy?

You took the safer option and decided to bang alien royal pony pussy.

“Twilight?” you asked.

“Yes, Anon?” she said softly.

“Maybe… maybe… we can do more than just friends cuddles?” you said nervously.

“Are you sure, Anon? You don’t seem so sure about this.” she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

“I-I… I’m sure Twilight.” you said in a low voice.

“I will need backup to keep you warm. Just in case. Would that be Okay?”

“Sure… I will gladly have a threesome.”

Out of nowhere you suddenly felt a pair of soft hooves wrap itself around your waist from behind you.

“Errr…. who’s that?” you asked.

“It’s me, Pinkie Pie. I heard you needed help.”

“But… but... how did you get here so fast?” you asked in a most confused tone.

“My sexy sence told me when you were ready to bang alien royal pony pussy.”

“Ha-ha. Oh… of course. That makes sense.” you said nervously.

“So Anon? Do you have any crazy fetishes like me? Do you want Twilight to cast some crazy spells where she becomes a giant and face sits on you with a massive rump? Do you like penises? Do you want Twilight to cast some spells to give us some huge cocks for you to play with? How about we get more ponies over here? Princess Celestia has a really fine, big fat ass.”

“Err… no. Pinkie. I want boring, vanilla sex. Like a good God fearing christian man.”

“Awww. You’re no fun.” she said sadly.

“Pinkie, don’t rush poor Anon with your crazy fetish ideas." Twilight said sternly. "He’s just arrived here. I think Anon needs more friendship cuddles than anything else. I feel as if Anon is forcing himself into sex with us out of fear. Rather than genuinely wanting it. This poor human is lost in an alien world.”

“Oh… I’m sorry Anon. Maybe we will just have friends cuddles?” said Pinkie.

“Yeah. Let’s take this slow and easy. No need to rush into sex. But first, Twilight. Please, magic me up some underpants, it feels really awkward having my dick touching your body.” you said.

“Oh, sorry Anon.” said Twilight.

With a flash, Twilight summoned a pair of underpants for you. Your cock was now blocked from touching her soft, warm, furry body.

END


End file.
